mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Azika
"Heh, didn't expect to see me, didn't ya, Azika?" -Dark Azika, greeting Azika before fighting. Apperance Her appearance is down below. Casual/Battle Her clothes are the same as the regular [[Azika Adamson|'Azika']], except that everything is black and white. but the eyes are black while the pupils are red. Her hair is white. Her skin is white. If you see her differently and you think about Azika, that's not her. It's her darkness corruption inside of her, came out from her. She's very violent as she would try to kill Azika herself. If someone tries to help Azika, she'll only focus on Azika. If attacked by Azika's friend/ally, she'll attack back. If there's more people for Azika, there will be more of them spawning. Some weak, some strong. The commander is what's spawning them. The commander has a same stats as the regular. If Azika's stats changes, the commander's stats won't change. Backstory Since Azika 'has gotten through some hardships, a darkness starts to grow inside her. The more it's been kept inside of her, the more it grows. Once the process has been completed, it will try to control her. If it completes, this is what she looks. If it fails, it will try again. If it fails again, they will come out from her to fight her for control. Who loses won't get their control on it. If 'Azika keeps her spirit up, she'll try to keep Azika's spirit down. Can she try to take over Azika's body? Or will she be banished forever? Personality Dark Azika is violent, evil and cold-blooded. Insane. Smiling at Azika's pain. Smiling at someone's pain. If she sees someone in pain, she'll smile as it is evil. Most people stay away from her as if the darkness has came out. She trusts her friends. (enemies) Although, she doesn't trust her enemies. (friends) She hates them mostly. With Dark Naresee around, she acts like how a younger sister would. Yet, she's always aware about everything. If something snuck on them, she will get suspiscous. Bio A darkness that mimics the girl in purple hair, light purple shirt and dark purple pants. Name: Dark Azika Nickname: Unknown Age: 16 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Same as the regular Home: Inside Azika Race: Darkness Gender: Female Allies/Friends?: None. Powers: Same as Azika's except that she can use the Darkness spells. Can become invisible. (Uses alot of energy to do so, lasts 42 seconds, disappears when lost the battle or won the battle) Her afterimages' color has changed into black. Family Members: Dark Naresee (The only brother she has.) Loves: Cola. (She loves him only when he's in a state where he's cold-blooded.) Likes: Her new "friends" (enemies), her old "friends" (enemies) coming back, Kind (Evil) people, Asshats, People being Assholes. (She pretty much laughs at people being such assholes to someone.) Dislikes: Violence (Light), Bullys (friends) Weaknesses: Extreme Violence (Light), Left Arm (Head), Right Knee (Right Arm) and Head. (Body) Items N/A Nothing here. Song Themes Normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk UNDERTALE......? - G'''a's''T'''Er'"'''s' T''him'''e' was Gaster's fault. I swear. (Extended) (Happens when you see her in a darkness, with/without Azika.)] In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuPwGbHehNY UNDERTALE - Gaster's Theme Dual Mix (Her primary battle theme)] UNDERTALE - ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN (Intro, happens when you/Azika feels a dark presense at 0:00, Battle Intro starts at 0:21, Battle starts at 0:40) Alternative Coming soon. Greetings Coming soon. Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Dark